


«Лучше бежать с героями» (с)

by so_hran



Series: за кадром [12]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Серия 3.24 "Avengers Assemble".То, что осталось "за кадром".Подстелить соломки везде просто невозможно. Но можно хотя бы попытаться.





	«Лучше бежать с героями» (с)

**Author's Note:**

> "Не вынесла душа поэта", как говорится.   
> Прежде чем читать, убедитесь, что вы смотрели серию.

***  
Когда Тони с Наташей на руках приземлился на вертолётной площадке одного из заводов СтаркИндастриз – нашего временного убежища – тревога внутри немного улеглась. И хотя мерзкий зуд на краю подсознания никуда не делся, дышать стало в разы легче. Всё-таки, то, что они отправились на задание только вдвоём, было необходимым риском – нельзя допустить, чтобы всех нас поймали и упрятали за решётку. И Тони просто не позволил пойти кому-то вместо него.  
  
\- Штрукер всё тот же придурок. Признаться, приятно, когда хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется. Пусть это и свихнувшийся мегаломаньяк, - Наташа упала на диван, пристраивая голову на бедро Клинта.  
  
Тони вышел из брони и двинулся сразу к бару, не глядя ни на кого и не произнося ни слова, что было более чем странно.  
  
\- Тебя кто-то разозлил? – Клинт принялся прочёсывать её волосы пальцами, отложив сторону стрелу, которую до этого не выпускал из рук.   
  
\- С чего ты взял? Я просто устала.  
  
\- Дэнверс, - вместо неё ответил Тони, оборачиваясь и взбалтывая лёд в бокале с виски. – Кэрол не изменяет своим привычкам говорить, что думает. Да ещё и Т'Чала подлил масла в огонь.  
  
\- Ты бы поговорил со своей подружкой.  
  
\- Остынь, Нат, - в качестве примирительного жеста он наполнил ещё один бокал и отдал ей, присаживаясь на спинку дивана. – Она не виновата в том, что этот сукин сын скрывает от них значительную часть информации.  
  
\- Она верит ему на слово!  
  
\- Она видит, что людям нужна помощь, и помогает в меру своих сил. Она видит, что нас нет, и обвиняет в бездействии. Это логично, - голос Тони был мягким, уговаривающим.   
  
Остальные не вмешивались в их спор, а я даже подойти к Тони не решался – он выглядел слишком уставшим и разбитым, кажется, коснёшься и рухнет.  
  
\- Господи, Тони, она знает нас хренову тучу лет! Она знает тебя! И при этом верит, что мы просто по своей прихоти пошли против правительства? Тогда я хочу тебя расстроить, она…  
  
\- Нат, прекрати, - а вот теперь в голосе Тони не было ни мягкости, ни усталости. – Мы не будем переходить на личности. Мы не будем обсуждать новых Мстителей. Они делают нашу работу, и делают вполне успешно. Да, они так же выполняют приказы Марша, но благодаря этому у нас есть время во всём разобраться, не отвлекаясь на поимку разных мелких злодеев, которые возомнили себя умнее всех, - лёд звякнул в бокале, когда Тони допил алкоголь и отставил бокал. – Я, пожалуй, пойду в душ.  
  
Наташа молча пила свою порцию, прикрыв глаза. Клинт так и перебирал её волосы. Тор с Халком непривычно смирно сидели рядом, уминая сладкое. Сэм сидел, сгорбившись, и перебирал пальцами по клавиатуре ноутбука, явно не контролируя себя.   
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, я сжал его плечо, отчего он вздрогнул и наконец пришёл в себя.  
  
\- Отдыхать. Мы не знаем, что будет потом, потому ловите момент.  
  
***  
Первым, что я увидел, войдя в комнату, был поддоспешник, бесформенной кучей валяющийся на полу. Из-за незакрытой двери в ванную комнату доносился шум воды. Аккуратно сложив вещь на кресло, я быстро скинул свою форму и двинулся прямиком туда, где в клубах пара от горячей воды привалившись плечом к стене стоял Тони. На его боку виднелось пятно синяка – уже почти пожелтевшего, но выглядевшего столь же ужасно, как и пару дней назад. На бедре у него тоже уже наливалась цветом новая гематома.  
  
Покачав головой, я шагнул к нему под струи воды, осторожно обнимая. В первые мгновения горячая вода практически обожгла кожу. Тони вздрогнул, плечи закаменели на мгновение, а потом он откинулся на меня, отираясь затылком о моё плечо.  
  
Не знаю, сколько мы так простояли, но нам очень повезло, что на производствах СтаркИндастриз не экономят на сотрудниках – вода была изумительно горячей, а напор был таким, что некоторые гостиницы и рядом не стояли.  
  
В какой-то момент я начал слегка покачиваться, чувствуя, как Тони в моих руках окончательно расслабляется и обмякает. Я уже был готов подхватить его, как он вдруг вздрогнул, словно проснулся от дрёмы, поцеловал меня в подбородок и вышел из душевой.  
  
Проследив за ним, чтобы если что подстраховать, я взялся за мочалку – смыть, наконец, с себя пот и усталость прошедших дней.  
  
В голове лениво ворочались отчего-то всплывшие именно сейчас старые воспоминания о том времени, когда я мог неделями довольствоваться ежедневным умыванием и редким душем из ледяной воды, а то и вовсе быстрым ополаскиванием в ближайшем пруду или реке. И на контрасте появлялись мысли, что теперь после каждого реагирования команды первым делом я иду и принимаю горячий душ, лезу в воду после тренировок, бреюсь каждое утро. Вот как сейчас –я вылил на мочалку, кажется, полбутылки геля – хватило бы на роту, точно – и наслаждался тем, как в водосток уплывает мыльная пена с грязью, пылью, копотью, чужой и моей кровью.  
  
Выйдя из ванной с ощущением полной внутренней тишины, я бездумно остановился в дверях, привалившись плечом к косяку, и стал наблюдать за Тони, разговаривающим по телефону. Я мог бы напрячь слух и услышать, с кем он разговаривает, но этого просто не требовалось. При общении только с одним человеком у Тони в голосе появлялись такие нежные и одновременно тоскливые нотки. К тому же фразы Тони не оставляли места фантазии.  
  
\- Я знаю, что мог этого не делать. Знаю. Да господи, это всего лишь вещи. И ребята тоже это прекрасно понимают. К тому же все наши комнаты надёжно заблокированы. А ПЯТНИЦА ревностно следит, чтобы ни детишки, ни Марш не забрели, куда не следует.   
  
Тони упёрся рукой в стекло, а лбом в сгиб руки.   
  
\- Я не мог. Им была нужна база и оборудование… Нет, они не преступники. Я уже обсудил это с Наташей и, давай, не буду повторять свои аргументы тебе. Поверь, мне хватило.   
  
Его обнажённая спина напряглась, отчётливо выступили острые лопатки. Он снова похудел, а я поморщился от укола вины – снова не досмотрел.  
  
\- Да, мы пока побудем здесь. Всё равно производство планировалось запускать только через два месяца. Нет! Тебе лететь в Нью-Йорк не нужно! Боже, Пеп, прекрати. К тому же, если будет серьёзная заварушка, мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь далеко и в безопасности. Так что пока что оставайся в Эмиратах. А знаешь что, задержись там на подольше – устрой себе внеплановый отпуск. Нет, я не шучу. Да не развалиться СИ без тебя. Насколько я помню, важных контрактов сейчас нет, ну, кроме того, который ты заключишь на днях. Вот и успокойся. У тебя целых три зама и целая вышколенная команда миньонов – пусть суетятся.   
  
Фыркнув на его фразу, выключил свет и сел на кровать, продолжив наблюдать.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Обещаю. Да. Это всё, мисс Потс, - резко выдохнув, он оттолкнулся от стекла и бросил телефон на стол.   
  
Сам же буквально рухнул на кровать рядом со мной, вжимаясь лбом мне в плечо.  
  
\- Как же я устал.  
  
Внутри у меня было пусто. Абсолютно. Осталась только теплота к сидящему рядом человеку и острое чувство полной и безоговорочной принадлежности – будто бы напор горячей воды вымыл из меня всё лишнее.  
  
Запустив пальцы во всё ещё влажные волосы, поскрёб кожу, зная, как Тони нравится эта незатейливая ласка, и взял его за запястье, переворачивая расслабленную руку ладонью вверх.  
  
\- Я хочу тебе кое-что отдать.  
  
\- Что? – он поднял голову и медленно моргнул, начиная отстраняться, но я не отпустил.   
  
Заглянул в глаза и вложил ему в ладонь свои жетоны. Металл тихо звякнул. Тони вздрогнул. От того что я всё это время сжимал жетоны в кулаке, они казались горячими.   
  
\- Это же… Я не могу.  
  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы они были у тебя.  
  
Тони отвёл глаза, опустил взгляд на свою ладонь. Теперь пришла моя очередь замирать и каменеть от напряжения. Почему-то мне очень хотелось, чтобы Тони принял этот своеобразный подарок. Хотя, какой же это подарок. Так, безделица, ещё и такая дешёвая.   
  
Да и вообще, сколько мы уже с ним знакомы, а я не замечал, чтобы он носил хоть какие-то украшения. Единственное, что он любил – часы. Да и те – только на время мероприятий, предпочитая избавляться от них сразу же по возвращении домой. Была ещё печатка МИТ, но её он вообще редко надевал.   
  
Наверное, это закономерно – работа в мастерской требует хотя бы минимального соблюдения правил безопасности.  
  
Чёрт, и надо же было так сглупить. Стив Роджерс, ты всё-таки непроходимый идиот временами.  
  
Я уже хотел забрать жетоны и перевести тему, как Тони сжал кулак и поднял на меня взгляд.  
  
\- Я их возьму, но с одним условием, - от того, как пристально он на меня смотрел, по спине поползли мурашки, а голос пропал. Потому я только кивнул, не в силах отвернуться или же просто закрыть глаза. – Ты пообещаешь мне, что не будешь подставляться и зря рисковать. Все привыкли, что я лезу, куда не нужно. Но ты тоже любишь прыгать с крыш и собирать все неприятности.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я обещаю, - улыбка сама появилась на моём лице.  
  
Я накрыл кулак Тони своими ладонями и осторожно сжал. Потому что я не знал, как ещё показать, что я серьёзен. Как вообще можно оформить в слова все те эмоции, которые вызывает у меня Тони. Кажется, что банальное «я тебя люблю» не отражает и сотой доли того, что засело у меня внутри и каждый раз закипает, когда он меня касается.   
  
\- Ты пообещал, Роджерс! – Тони не улыбался. Только смотрел. И в его взгляде я видел отражение своих страхов и своей неуверенности.   
  
Интересно, а Тони вообще знает, как легко узнать его мысли, когда он так смотрит – в его глазах всегда всё видно. Или же он знает и потому позволяет мне это всё видеть, ведь говорить о своих чувствах он тоже не особо умеет.  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул и притянул Тони к себе, крепко обнимая и прикрывая глаза.   
  
***  
Проснувшись рывком от какого-то мутного сна, первым делом я проверил вторую половину кровати. И она была пуста. Свет в ванной не горел. Перекатившись, присмотрелся к часам – половина третьего ночи.  
  
Отлично поспали.  
  
Глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и сел, пытаясь сообразить, где искать Тони. Да вот только это не Башня, в которой ночью Тони можно было найти либо в мастерской, либо на кухне. Придётся прибегнуть к тяжёлой артиллерии.   
  
\- ПЯТНИЦА, подскажи, где Тони? – карточка Мстителя мигнула, высветился женский силуэт.  
  
-  _Босс в общей гостиной с остальными Мстителями._  
  
\- В смысле? – я даже замер на месте от неожиданности.  
  
 _\- Что именно вызвало недопонимание?_  
  
\- Почему все Мстители в гостиной посреди ночи?  
  
 _\- Позвольте предположить, что виной всему насыщенные дни и общее нервное состояние, вызвавшие бессонницу. Хотя я могу и ошибаться._  
  
Тихо выругавшись, поблагодарил ПЯТНИЦУ и быстро оделся. Подумав, заглянул в ванную, чтобы смыть остатки сна. Из небольшого зеркала на меня посмотрел усталый и взъерошенный молодой парень с едва заметными синяками под глазами, которым я себя ни капли не чувствовал.   
  
Еще на подходе к общей комнате отдыха сотрудников, в которой по негласной договорённости команда собиралась вместе последние дни, я услышал голос Клинта, который с раздражением говорил о нашей общей слепоте по отношению к Маршу в частности и действиям Совета в общем.  
  
\- Какого чёрта мы вообще согласились на эти условия? С какой стати? И Когда они, чёрт побери, успели протолкнуть этот закон о суперспособностях?! Это же бред какой-то! С самого начала нужно было послать его подальше. Управляющий орган… сказал бы я, какой он орган… И ладно мы, мы уже давно привыкли выполнять приказы, но ты Старк! Ты то с чего вдруг поджал хвост?! Ты один из богатейших людей на планете, ты глава международной компании, у тебя штат юристов размером с корпорацию монстров! Да при желании ты можешь их засудить и оставить не то что без штанов, а без белья ещё и должными тебе!  
  
\- Ты сам же и ответил на свой вопрос, Клинт, - голос Тони был хриплым и приглушённым, из чего я сделал вывод, что он всё же поспал несколько часов, лишь недавно проснувшись.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
\- Он говорит о том, что он, как ты и сказал, глава международной компании с миллионами сотрудников по всему миру, перед которыми у него есть определённые обязательства. Такие как выплата зарплат в срок. Этому способствует либо стабильность в курсе акций компании, либо рост цен на них. А факт того, что его имя начнут полоскать во всех СМИ после предложенных тобою действий, никак не способствует даже стабильности, не говоря о росте, - голос Сэма был спокойным и ровным. Парень наконец-то пришёл в себя и начал трезво мыслить и адекватно оценивать ситуацию.  
  
\- Вот поэтому я не мог послать его подальше, хотя хотелось просто ужасно, - к этому моменту я уже стоял в дверях, оставаясь незамеченным.  
  
Наташа с неряшливой косой сидела на полу, обложившись подушками. На журнальном столике перед ней аккуратно разложенные по полотенцу лежали составные части её девятимиллиметрового Eagle*. Напротив неё на диване лежал Сэм, сосредоточенно собирая странный кубик Рубика, состоящий из 12 граней**. Тор, непривычно тихий и незаметный, рассматривал неизвестно откуда взятые свитки, хмурился и изредка взмахивал руками, бубня что-то себе под нос. Брюс за тем же столом читал книгу, кажется, на обложке было написано «Таинственная история Билли Миллигана»***. Перед ним стояла просто огромная чашка чая. Тони расслабленно сидел на подлокотнике одного из свободных диванов, уставившись в бокал с виски, в котором плавали кубики льда – этим же бокалом он потряхивал, и по комнате разносился слабый звон. Клинт играл в дарц. Честно говоря, ещё вечером дартса здесь не было, но вот он – яркий расчерченный круг висит на панорамном стекле, повешенный на стрелу с кислотно-зелёной присоской.  
  
На стене с минимальной громкостью бормотал телевизор – новостной канал, по которому без устали крутили кадры задержаний нелюдей и слаженной работы новых Мстителей.  
  
\- А, то есть тогда отказ Маршу принёс бы тебе убытки, а сейчас – нет! – последний дротик с такой скоростью влетел в центр доски, что все предыдущие осыпались на пол.  
  
Тони же оставался спокойным, даже не вздрогнул.  
  
\- Если кратко, то я… Наташа, как там говорится? Постелил коврик?  
  
\- Соломку, Тони. Подстелил соломку.  
  
\- Ну да, точно. Подстелил соломку. Подстраховался. Убедился в том, что акции СтаркИндастриз не упадут больше, чем на 15 пунктов.   
  
\- Слова настоящего бизнесмена! – Клинт собрал упавшие дротики, выдернул один из доски и вновь вернулся на исходную. – На первом месте деньги!  
  
\- Клинт, - голос Наташи был предупреждающим, а её руки замерли над деталями оружия.  
  
\- Не затыкай меня, Нат!  
  
\- Я тебя не затыкаю. Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя от ошибки.  
  
\- Да что ты! А может…  
  
\- Клинт, - это уже я шагнул в комнату, но Тони не дал мне продолжить.  
  
\- Во-первых, изначально я решил посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. И позаботиться о компании, чтобы иметь пути отхода. Во-вторых, да, я думаю о деньгах – мне приходится. Вопреки расхожему мнению мне постоянно приходится о них думать – потому что от того, что обо мне говорят, зависит СИ, а от СИ зависят люди по всему миру, что на меня работают, а у них есть семьи, кредиты и свои жизни. И поверь, резонанс в прессе от того, что я устроил очередную вечеринку с морем выпивки и после перетрахал всех моделей Максим не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, который вызван решением послать нахуй официального представителя президента, - замолчав, он уставился на Клинта, приподняв бровь.  
  
Бартон ещё какое-то время прожигал его взглядом, а потом отвернулся и с рыком один за одним послал дротики в центр доски. После чего упал на диван за Наташей, заложив руки за голову и уставившись в потолок.  
  
\- Извинений не дождёшься, - буркнул он.  
  
\- Больно надо, - Тони фыркнул и поднёс бокал к губам, но так и не отпил – посмотрел на меня и подмигнул.  
  
Я только покачал головой и сел на диван так, чтобы спиной прижаться к его боку. Тони слегка сдвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее.  
  
В наступившей тишине бормотание Тора стало слышно лучше, но язык был мне не знаком. А ещё стало лучше слышно новости. И новости эти были не очень приятными.  
  
Какое-то время мы сидели молча. Наташа успела собрать свой пистолет и теперь медленно заносила патроны в обойму. Брюс заложил закладку в страницы книги, отложил её в сторону и допил свой чай, обводя нас всех внимательным взглядом и показательно не глядя на экран телевизора.  
  
А потом Тони поднялся, отставил на стол бокал с так и не тронутым алкоголем и позвал меня поговорить с боссами Марша. Вот просто так. Посреди ночи.   
  
Знал бы, чем это всё закончиться… и во что мне выльется данное Тони обещание не подставляться, подстелил бы соломки. 

**Author's Note:**

> *не знаю, почитала про него и решила – пусть будет. Название Магнум у меня и до этого было на слуху.  
> **да, и такой существует. Называется Мегаминкс и имеет 12 пятиугольных граней, каждая грань поделена на 11 частей.  
> ***автор Дениэл Киз. Книга художественная, но рассказывает реальную историю Уильяма Миллигана – человека, в котором уживалось 24 личности. Вообще, советую прочесть. Она, конечно, тяжеловата, но это просто удивительно узнать, на что способен наш мозг.


End file.
